Superviviente
by Fiera Fierce
Summary: Cuando tu mundo se derrumba y te encuentras solo, resulta demoledor y esperanzador al mismo tiempo comprender que, a pesar de todo, la vida sigue su curso y que tú eres un superviviente.
1. King's Cross, 1 de septiembre de 1998

El universo y los personajes de esta historia son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling

**SUPERVIVIENTE**

** I**

**King's Cross**

_1 de septiembre de 1998_

* * *

_«__To be, or not to be-that is the question: /__Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer /__The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune /__Or to take arms against a sea of troubles/__And by opposing end them. [...]»_

_ Hamlet. _William Shakespeare

* * *

Caminar por la plataforma del andén 9 y 3/4 se me antojaba del todo irreal, dadas las circunstancias. Había llegado temprano para no tener que cruzarme con nadie, pero había un par de niños bobalicones y sonrientes con sus estúpidos baúles y sus ridículas lechuzas despidiéndose de sus patéticos padres. No me hacía demasiada gracia que hubiera quien pudiera disfrutar de los nuevos tiempos cuando, dentro de mí, no encontraba paz alguna.

Por todo ello, regresar Hogwarts me parecía absurdo: el sentido que hubiera podido tener en el pasado se había esfumado; ya entonces me había parecido una total y absoluta pérdida de tiempo, pero ahora se había vuelto un suplicio porque el futuro había dejado de importar. Al fin y al cabo, no albergaba esperanza alguna para el mañana. Con un padre al que responsabilizaba de todos mis males persiguiendo a sus antiguos amigos para obtener un perdón que nadie creía que mereciera y echando por tierra su ideología para canjearse influencias, los cimientos de mi mundo se resquebrajaban. Yo mismo me tambaleaba en la cuerda floja y, en ese momento, casi hubiera deseado caer, caer del todo…

«Ojalá no existiera», se me ocurrió esa mañana. Aquella fue la primera, mas no la última vez que se me pasó la idea por la cabeza. Solo que en esa ocasión, lo vi frente a mis ojos de forma real, tangible y escandalosamente atractiva cuando planté mis pies al borde del andén y miré hacia abajo, engatusado por el reflejo de la luz en aquellos raíles de metal. Malditos, susurraban mi nombre con voces de hierro y acero… Solo tenía que dar un salto en el momento justo, cuando el tren arrancara y entonces… Entonces, un momento de dolor intenso, pero después, todos los problemas se habrían acabado. Al fin.

Sería como dormir sin soñar, sí. Un plácido y placentero sueño silencioso sin final y mi presencia se disolvería en la nada. ¿Qué quedaría de mí salvo mis errores? Errores que, por otra parte, yo no tendría por qué volver a recordar jamás.

Claro que nadie podía garantizarme ese final; nadie podía asegurarme a ciencia cierta si después me recibirían los fríos brazos de un limbo vacío. Tal vez no hubiese sueño eterno; tal vez hubiese un cielo. O un infierno. Desde luego, de haberlo, estaba seguro de quién me estaría esperando allí y lo último que yo deseaba era reencontrármelo. Al final, todo se reducía a si sería suficientemente valiente como para afrontar la posibilidad de una pesadilla.

De pronto, sentí una mano delicada sobre mi hombro derecho y un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. Levanté la mirada y me topé con los hermosos ojos azules de la única persona en el mundo que pensaba que yo era una criatura perfecta; quizás, la única capaz de redimirme de todos mis pecados.

—Madre… —susurré con voz ronca.

—Draco, ¿Estás preparado? —preguntó ella y escuché la emoción contenida de su voz. Me sorprendí al descubrir que estaba tan asustada como yo. Sin embargo, en las arrugas de su frente, podía leerse una férrea determinación, la misma con la que había plantado cara al señor Tenebroso hacía cinco meses. Por mí. Ahora tampoco le temblaría la voz—: Creo que es el momento de subir al tren. La vida sigue, hijo.

* * *

N.D.A.:

Este capítulo está enteramente basado en el famoso soliloquio de la primera escena del tercer acto de Hamlet.


	2. Hogwarts, 31 de octubre de 1998

**II**

**Hogwarts**

_31 de octubre de 1998_

La Sala Común de Slytherin era un lugar mucho menos acogedor de lo que recordaba. En general, todo el cuerpo estudiantil de Hogwarts me ignoraba por completo, pero en mi casa el silencio tenso era mucho más evidente e incluso más sobrecogedor.

Quizás se debiera a que nadie me apreciaba demasiado porque ni yo mismo sabía a quién debía lealtad ahora; a que Parkinson se había cambiado a Beuxbatons para no tener que afrontar el odio de las tres cuartas partes del colegio que no pertenecían a Slytherin; y a que, de mi viejo liderato, no quedaban ni las cenizas: Goyle me había retirado la palabra y Crabbe había muerto preso de unas llamas que él mismo había convocado.

Yo tenía solo dieciséis años cuando me ordenaron asesinar a Albus Dumbledore y mi mano vaciló cuando se me presentó la ocasión. Tampoco pude atacar a Potter un año después; en cambio, Crabbe tuvo el estómago suficiente para intentar un asesinato a sangre fría con un hechizo que no dominaba. Primero, porque era estúpido hasta extremos insospechados y, segundo, porque él no había visto a Charity Burbage mientras la devoraba ese reptil repugnante…

Quizás _Nagini_ fuese otra de las razones por las que el refugio de mis compañeros en las mazmorras hubiera dejado de ser el mío. Después de todo, aquella sala de piedra con sus vistas al lago era un nido de serpientes que, esculpidas en cada esquina, pintadas en los retratos, labradas en los pomos de las puertas, me vigilaban con sus pupilas verticales desde cualquier ángulo posible.

Por eso, cuando entré aquella tarde de octubre, me encaminé cabizbajo hacia la escalera del dormitorio sin echar un miserable vistazo alrededor y me choqué contra Theodore Nott, compañero de curso de toda la vida, viejo conocido de la infancia, repetidor e hijo de mortífago, como todo buen Slytherin que se preciara antes de la caída del señor tenebroso. Es decir, otro pobre en desgracia como yo.

—Cuidado —me increpó, molesto—. ¿Por qué no miras por dónde vas, Malfoy?

—Lo siento —mascullé entre dientes, mientras él se echaba para atrás y guardaba las distancias. Era tan alto, que parecía mucho mayor que yo.

Nott, en vez de seguir su camino, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y respiró profundamente mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos. Me pregunté si le habría inspirado lástima, un golpe considerable para mi condenado orgullo. Entonces no le conocía lo suficiente, pero ahora sé que la lástima no habría detenido nunca a Theodore Nott. Era algo más que eso: era la irreprochable necesidad de afinidad. A pesar de que habíamos sido compañeros de juegos de niños, cuando entramos en Hogwarts, nos distanciamos considerablemente. Contra todo pronóstico, después de la hostilidad inicial tras el dichoso encontronazo, clavó sus ojos azules en mí y me habló. Ochos años de saludos por cortesía y compañerismo mudo acababan en una conversación de marginado a marginado.

—¿Todo bien, Draco?

—Eh, sí, supongo que sí —mentí, por supuesto—. ¿Tú qué tal?

Él decidió ser completamente sincero, sin comprometerse demasiado. Se encogió de hombros y contestó:

—No tengo derecho a quejarme. —Vaya si le entendía. Yo tampoco tenía voz ni voto en todo lo que me estaba sucediendo últimamente: era como dejarse arrastrar por una espiral de rencores y temores, los míos y los del resto del mundo—. ¿No vas a la fiesta de Halloween?

—Creo que podré pasar sin la noche de los difuntos este año —intenté bromear, aunque había perdido práctica y al final mis palabras adquirieron un cariz siniestro que se había fugado de los recovecos oscuros y perturbados de mi alma. Si es que quedaba alma dentro de mí, claro.

—Ha habido demasiados difuntos últimamente, ¿verdad? —Nott asintió como si comprendiera, como si realmente comprendiera…

—Theodore, ¿tú puedes ver a los thestral? —pregunté, sin saber disimular la ansiedad en mi voz.

A diferencia de mí, el chico callado de mi clase, el siempre discreto Nott, no tenía ninguna marca tenebrosa en el antebrazo; no tenía por qué haber vivido ninguna experiencia semejante a la mía y, sin embargo, esta vez fui yo el que buscó en sus ojos, como si intentara encontrar, quién sabe, un clavo ardiendo al que agarrarme cuando todo parecía perdido y la soledad me tenía prácticamente derrotado. Y sin necesidad de que él dijera nada, los vi allí, en la negrura de sus pupilas: el recuerdo grabado a fuego de unos caballos sombríos cubiertos de escamas oscuras y alas fibrosas… Nott asintió y desvió la vista.

Nos envolvió un aura de gravedad sin precedentes y en el momento incómodo en que recuperamos el contacto visual, nos medimos con la mirada y ambos supimos que nos encontrábamos frente a un igual.

—Tengo whisky de fuego en el dormitorio —me confesó él, con una sonrisa que, para mi sorpresa, le devolví—. ¿Una copa, Malfoy?

—Acepto, encantado —contesté, no sin cierta malicia.

—No esperaba otra cosa de ti —replicó Nott con aire fanfarrón—. Somos supervivientes, tú y yo. Y la vida sigue, Draco, la vida sigue.


	3. El caldero chorreante, 6 de mayo de 2002

**III**

**El caldero chorreante**

_6 de mayo de 2002_

Aquel antro nunca había sido de mi agrado y era sumamente grato comprobar que había ciertas cosas que no cambiaban nunca. De la misma manera que, cuando vi a Harry Potter aparecer por el umbral de la puerta en el establecimiento, me regodeé en el odio mutuo que parecía persistir entre los dos, sin importar cuánto tiempo hubiera pasado desde que él me quitara, por lo visto, el dominio sobre la varita más poderosa de todos los tiempos y me salvara el pellejo. Dos veces. Yo me había anticipado y le había reservado un sitio en la barra, pero no le había esperado para beber, por supuesto. Había pedido un whisky de fuego, mi bebida favorita desde hacia cuatro años que probara su sabor abrasador en el gaznate, una noche de Halloween; me lo había servido el mustio jorobado que hacía las veces de dueño y camarero, cuyo nombre me obligaba a olvidar en las pocas ocasiones que pasaba por allí porque siempre se me había antojado vulgar.

Potter se quitó la capa mojada (al parecer, en el exterior, llovía) y me saludó con un leve asentimiento de cabeza mientras se dirigía inexorable hacia mi persona. Aquella velada iba a resultarme tan agradable como escupir sangre.

—¿Qué le sirvo, señor Potter? —le preguntaron al tomar asiento a mi lado.

El jorobado nos miraba con recelo, como si no supiera qué esperar de aquella noche y toda cautela fuese poca. Al fin y al cabo, de mí no cabía esperar nada bueno porque era un Malfoy y mala hierba nunca muere, resuelva lo que resuelva el condenado Wizengamot en pleno. Ni aunque intervenga el mismísimo Niño-Que-Sobrevivió-Más-Veces-De-Las-Humanamente-Posibles en favor de un mortífago adolescente y su madre. Sin embargo, a mí me daba exactamente igual; me había acostumbrado a mi nueva reputación de mala sangre y como se suele decir, el que se pica, ajos come.

—Una cerveza de mantequilla, Tom, por favor —contestó mi inocente salvador en aras de no dar más problemas de los estrictamente necesarios. Por mí, no tenía por qué tomarse tantas molestias. En el colegio, por lo menos, solían ser él y Weasley los que saltaban en cuanto se les apretaba un poco las tuercas.

—Invito yo —aventuré a decir y entonces es cuando mi auror favorito entornó los ojos y a mis labios afloró una sonrisa cargada de sarcasmo—. Por los viejos tiempos, Potter, por supuesto.

—Al grano, Malfoy, ¿por qué me has citado aquí hoy?

—Por el ambiente —repliqué sin disimular la ironía—. La chusma y la luz a media vela siempre me ha fascinado, Potter.

—Mira, si no tienes nada mejor que decirme, me voy —gruñó de mala gana y parecía muy dispuesto a cumplir con su amenaza porque se levantó y se dispuso a volver a ponerse la capa.

—Espera, Potter —le pedí, muy a mi pesar; esta vez con el tono más neutro del que fui capaz—. Te he pedido que vinieras para enterrar el hacha de guerra.

Harry Potter pestañeó, pero no se sentó, presa de una parálisis momentánea debida, probablemente, al estupor. Tampoco podía reprochárselo porque a mí mismo me sonaba áspera y poco verosímil aquella declaración de voluntades que me había propuesto hacía, por lo menos, un mes. De hecho, me lo había llegado a replantear después de haber mandado al búho familiar en busca de mi antigua «némesis», si es que merecía tal apelativo un muchacho con una cicatriza en la frente y nada mejor que hacer que salvar mi vida y la de cientos de magos y brujas en Gran Bretaña.

—¿Enterrar el hacha de guerra? —repitió él.

Tal vez hubiese perdido facultades en la Academia de Aurores, en vez de ganarlas, o que le hubieran afectado las ausencias prolongadas de Granger, ahora que pasaba más tiempo trabajando en el Ministerio por el irrelevante porvenir de los elfos domésticos. Quizás, simplemente la compañía perjudicial del imbécil de Weasley había terminado por das sus frutos.

—Sí —contesté—. Quiero hacer las paces, por decirlo así. No te voy a detestar ni remotamente menos, entiéndeme, pero estoy obligado a admitir que… te debo más de una. Y te… maldición, te estoy agradecido.

—¿Cómo dices? —Potter sonrió y con ello demostró que seguía siendo el mismo de siempre.

—No lo pienso repetir —me negué—. Así que acepta mi desinteresada invitación y calla, Potter.

—Sabes que no vas a sacar ningún beneficio por reconciliarte conmigo, ¿no? —agregó él mientras volvía a sentarse, mucho más relajado.

Compuse una mueca de total indiferencia y le tendí la mano. Él me la estrechó tras un momento de titubeo y, entonces, sin querer aguantar ni un segundo más en presencia de aquel dolor de muelas con gafas, me levanté y respondí:

—No sé, Potter, a ti, desde luego, te dejaré con el beneficio de la duda.

Dicho esto, dejé sobre la mesa galeones suficientes como para emborrachar a Potter a base de cerveza de mantequilla y me dirigí hacia la puerta, consciente de que en el momento en que la cruzara empezaría un nuevo capítulo de mi vida, independiente del Elegido, de la maldita guerra y del chico asustado que solo quería la aprobación de _papá_. Puede que hasta Cara-Rajada se diera perfecta cuenta de las implicaciones que tenía aquella tregua indefinida porque, justo antes de salir, escuché a ese idiota murmurar, sin mirarme:

—Espero que tengas suerte. Supongo que la vida sigue para ti también, ¿eh, Malfoy?


	4. Magic National Gallery, 2 abril de 2003

**Capítulo IV**

**Magic National Gallery de Londres**

_2 de abril de 2003_

Mi madre me llevaba a la galería de arte cuando era niño y ahora que finalmente estaba preparado para emanciparme, decidí que quería un cuadro para mi nuevo salón comedor de caoba. Mis pasos se detuvieron frente a uno de autor anónimo en el que nunca había reparado. Dado que me había convertido en un coleccionista obsesivo, aquella parecía una adquisición prometedora. Se trataba un acantilado yermo en el que las rocas mantenían una lucha continúa con el océano bajo la luz mortecina del crepúsculo. El fondo violáceo y algunas nubes rojizas soñaban tempestades a lo lejos. Me acerqué un poco más, hasta que, de pronto, una presencia llegó a medio galope desde la esquina inferior derecha y fue frenando su marcha: trote, paso ligero, paso… El sonido de los cascos se extinguió y la centaura no me dedicó una miserable mirada. Me daba la espalda y sus crines rojizas volaban al viento mientras ella oteaba el horizonte de aquel cielo sin estrellas, con melancolía, como si quisiera regresar al bosque en el que nunca había nacido. No era más que el personaje de un cuadro.

Me había quedado absorto y ni siquiera había prestado atención al taconeo sobre las baldosas de mármol que había roto el silencio del museo. Alguien susurró en mi oído:

—Está encerrada y no hay escapatoria posible. Ni siquiera puede morir.

Me di la vuelta, algo sobresaltado por aquella voz grave y profunda de mujer, y me topé con la bruja más elegante que había tenido el privilegio de conocer. Alta, delgada, con unas curvas vertiginosas, un recogido del que se escapaban varios tirabuzones rubios y una seductora mirada gatuna color esmeralda, la joven vestía una túnica gris perla de diseño muy ceñida y llevaba pulseras de plata en los brazos desnudos. La impresión de ver por primera vez a aquella deidad de los tiempos contemporáneos me dejó sin respiración.

—Draco Malfoy —adivinó ella—. ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

No me cupo en la cabeza que yo la hubiera tenido cerca y no fuera capaz de recordarla. Había algo en ella que me resultaba familiar, sí; tal vez, la piel de porcelana, las piernas de infarto o las pestañas casi transparentes e infinitas. No obstante no tenía ni la más remota idea de quién era ella, así que arqueé una ceja de escepticismo para cubrirme de gloria…

—Astoria —se presentó con aquella aterciopelada voz femenina, algo decepcionada con mi actitud—. Mi hermana mayor estaba en tu clase en Hogwarts. ¿Recuerdas a Daphne? Coincidí contigo también, pero estaba en un curso inferior.

De eso me sonaba, naturalmente: Daphne Greengrass, la amiga inseparable de Tracy Davies. Cabeceé, dubitativo antes de preguntar:

—¿Ibas a Gryffindor o a Ravenclaw? Dime que no eras de Hufflepuff…

—Fui a Slytherin —contestó ella al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos, justo debajo del pecho, como si no fuera bastante llamativo de por sí.

—Eso es del todo imposible —negué en rotundo y he de decir que estaba improvisando porque todo cuanto pudiera haber estado pensando mientras analizaba el cuadro se había evaporado y me había quedado en blanco.

—¿Y eso por qué? —inquirió con una sonrisa resplandeciente, llena de curiosidad, como si no me hubiera dejado suficientemente claro que estaba coqueteando.

—Eres inolvidable. —Me di cuenta de que, probablemente, estaba haciendo el ridículo e intenté arreglarlo—. Es decir, creo que si compartiéramos Sala Común, te habría visto, ¿no? Nos habríamos cruzado alguna vez y… no sé, seguramente te habría podido reconocer…

—Será por el uniforme del colegio —me ayudó ella, pero yo estaba obcecado por quedar como un palurdo.

—No, era cosa mía—refuté tajante—. Era un completo estúpido.

Definitivamente, tenía que haber sido un tonto redomado para no haberle echado el ojo encima a esa preciosidad (y para haber salido con Pansy Parkinson). Con todo, seguía siendo un torpe cada vez mayor si se me había desatado la lengua de esa manera y me había puesto en evidencia delante de Astoria Greengrass. Que yo perdiera la cabeza por alguien del otro sexo de buenas a primeras era inconcebible desde cualquier punto de vista. Yo me limitaba a dejar que ellas se encapricharan conmigo y no al revés.

—Perdona —me excusé de pronto. La tomé de la mano y se la besé con galantería. Así siempre conquistaba a las damas ingenuas—. Debo de ser un bobo para perder las formas de esta manera.

Astoria no era ninguna dama ingenua. Desdeñó aquel gesto convencional apartando la mano en cuanto se la hube besado, con un deje de indiferencia que me desarmó. Desvió entonces los ojos para volver a clavarlos en la centaura del cuadro y me sentí decepcionado por haber perdido su atención.

—Un bobo con buen gusto —musitó—. Es mi cuadro favorito.

Decidí entonces que Greengrass era encantadora.

—Hablas como si lo conocieras bien, ¿trabajas aquí?

Opté por mirar también el cuadro y llevarme las manos a la espalda. Era conveniente hacerla pensar que el flirteo se había acabado para que volviera recobrar el interés.

—Oh, no —ella puso los ojos en blanco—. Mi padre es el dueño. A mí solo me gusta pasear por los pasillos y espiar a los curiosos. Por cierto, ya te había visto por aquí antes, Draco.

—Quiero comprar un cuadro —expliqué escuetamente.

—Este no está en venta.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Me volvió a mirar y a sus labios afloró una sonrisa pérfida que me detuvo el corazón:

—Porque es mío.

Dicho esto, me dio la espalda y tras un insinuante «hasta la próxima, Draco Malfoy», aquella musa con ojos de pantera se alejó de mí con pasos lentos y seguros, hacia el vestíbulo de la galería. El movimiento de sus caderas conforme caminaba me hipnotizó. Tragué saliva y me quedé inmóvil durante un segundo, como si hubiera caido víctima de un _petrificus totallus_. A continuación, solté mis manos entrelazadas y dejé caer mis brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo. En ese momento, concluí que merecía la pena ser lo suficientemente bobo como para tener buen gusto y dejarse persuadir por los andares altaneros de una belleza inglesa. Ese cuadro iba a ser mío costara lo que costara.

—¡Astoria! —mi voz se hizo eco en aquel pasillo desierto y ella se frenó en seco y volvió la cabeza atrás para mirarme por encima del hombro. Yo corrí tras ella, como no había corrido nunca detrás de nadie—. ¿Te gusta el Quidditch?

Probablemente fuera la pregunta más lamentable que podía formular a una chica en un museo, pero era o eso o dejarla escapar. Aquel día no me había despertado demasiado locuaz, pero daba igual mientras hubiese amanecido con estrella: Astoria entornó los ojos, desconcertada, pero asintió.

—Tengo entradas para el partido de próximo sábado: las avispas de Wimbourne y…

—…las flechas de Appleby —me interrumpió ella con ambas cejas levantadas por la sorpresa. Entonces, se dio la vuelta en todo su esplendor y sonrió—. Soy hincha de las flechas desde antes de que pueda recordar.

Y en cuanto escuché esa bendita frase afortunada, supe que Theodore me arrancaría la piel a tiras por regalar la entrada del partido que tanto le había costado conseguir.

—Pues ven conmigo —conseguí articular, serio y frío, para disimular la euforia ante la inminente victoria.

Ella se hizo de rogar. Se llevó un dedo a la boca y se golpeó la barbilla tres veces. ¡Tres puñeteras veces! Entonces, frunció el ceño, pensativa; pestañeó y se mordió el labio inferior hasta volverme completamente loco de angustia, de deseo y de insatisfacción. Finalmente, ladeó la cabeza ligeramente hacia la derecha y soltó una risita maliciosa que me hizo temblar de arriba a abajo.

—A las siete en la boca del Callejón Knokturn para coger el traslador —decidió ella y, no contenta con decidir el dónde y el cuándo, agregó, remarcando significativamente cada sílaba—: Es una cita.

* * *

Después de sobornar al árbitro y a algunos jugadores de las avispas, que ganaran las flechas fue coser y cantar. Me gustaba el Quidditch, pero Astoria Greengrass me gustaba más y me aseguré de que su noche fuera redonda. Acompañarla a su casa y que se agarrara de mi brazo fue un añadido inesperado y delicioso que disfruté de lo lindo mientras la escuchaba parlotear sobre esto y aquello. Estaba guapísima mientras hablaba de la inminente boda de su hermana o del partido y, de vez en cuando, yo giraba un poco la cabeza discretamente... Podía percibir el aroma de su pelo... ¿lavanda? Olía de fábula.

—¿No me cuentas nada de ti, Draco? —se interesó de pronto; yo me encogí de hombros.

—Me gusta escuchar.

Y fardar. Cada vez que nos cruzábamos con cualquier mago por la calle, yo sonreía para mis adentros porque sabía que mi cita era el centro de todas las miradas.

—Eso está bien, pero… en realidad, no sé nada de ti desde que te graduaste en Hogwarts. ¿Te metiste en política como tu padre?

—De hecho, me desvinculé totalmente de la política. —Acompañé aquella aclaración con una sonrisa indolente para dar por zanjado el tema. Si me había alejado de la política era precisamente para distanciarme de mi padre, al que todavía guardaba rencor y culpaba por mi escabroso pasado con las artes oscuras. No obstante, ella no tenía por qué saber eso.

—¿Y a qué te dedicas ahora?

—A la investigación y fabricación de pociones nuevas. Mi socio y yo hemos creado un negocio de elaboración y distribución de fármacos mágicos. —Me reí para mismo al acordarme de mi compañero de piso, mi "socio", al que había tenido que hechizar para quitarle su entrada para el partido. Quise presumir un poco y me fui de la lengua—. Mi especialidad son los antídotos y los brebajes curativos para detener enfermedades mortales, combatir venenos... Es complicado de explicar.

—¿Tratas de burlar a la muerte entonces? —tanteó y me dejó atónito porque aquella conjetura no andaba desencaminada. En realidad, nunca había conseguido borrar la impresión de todas aquellas muertes de las que me sentía parcialmente responsable. Claro que aquello era algo que todavía no estaba dispuesto a compartir tampoco. ¿Por qué estábamos manteniendo aquella conversación de repente? Todo iba bien cuando comentábamos las jugadas del tal Xabier Horton, cazador de las flechas.

—Mientras se pueda, sí, pero, sobre todo, quiero encontrar mi propia vida. —Me vi obligado a explicarme para saciar su mirada curiosa e inquisitiva. Al parecer, aquella chica iba a averiguar más de mí de lo que yo habría previsto—. Después de la guerra, me di cuenta de que me había quedado solo y que no tenía mucha idea de quién era. Solo me quedaba mi familia, mala fama y un tatuaje en el brazo… —Astoria compuso una mueca de asco que no me pasó desapercibida—. Me di cuenta de que, si quería sobrevivir, tenía que convertirme en alguien diferente.

Se hizo el silencio y temí haber arruinado la mejor cita de la historia por desnudar mi alma frente a una joven desconocida. Me equivocaba.

—Nunca lo habría esperado de ti —confesó ella, meditabunda.

—¿Qué habrías esperado entonces?

—Que pasaras las horas dilapidando la fortuna familiar, supongo.

—Fue divertido durante un tiempo —reconocí con una sonrisita de suficiencia que la enamoró, estoy seguro—, pero mi profesión actual suponía un desafío mayor y he descubierto que me gustan los retos.

—Así que te gustan los retos—rezongó con voz juguetona, acercándose peligrosamente a mí. Los dos nos frenamos frente al portal de su casa, aunque ninguno era consciente de que ya habíamos llegado. Ella me tomó de la corbata y tiró de mí—. ¿Y yo te parezco un reto, Draco Malfoy?

—El reto más sensual con el que me he topado —le admití al oído en voz queda mientras mis manos se deslizaban por su cintura.

En ese instante, me lancé a su boca para robarle un beso fugaz que ella me cedió sin reservas. Me separé a unos centímetros de su cara y la vi sonreír con los ojos cerrados. Los abrió y acaricié su mejilla con la punta de la nariz. Ella se rio entre dientes y yo sonreí ufano antes de volver a besarla una y otra vez hasta intensificar el tercer beso y hacerlo durar un poco más. Ella me pasó las manos por el cuello y su lengua se abrió paso hasta mi boca. En momentos como aquel resultaba maravilloso descubrir que la vida continuaba.

**FIN**

* * *

**Espero que te haya gustado :) **

**N.d.a.**

**En este fic intento retratar la evolución psicológica de Draco a partir del final de la guerra. En el primer capítulo, es una persona al borde de la depresión porque se da cuenta de que su apellido ya no vale nada, que su padre ya no puede cubrirle las espaldas. No espera nada del futuro. Sin embargo, su madre, que encarna el valor de la lucha y, sobre todo, que le quiere, le recuerda que la vida continúa. **

**En el segundo capítulo, Draco ha vuelto al colegio y se encuentra solo. Ha perdido toda la seguridad en sí mismo que antes lo caracterizaba y se ha convertido en una mera sombra. Le atormentan los fantasmas del pasado y las muertes que ha visto. No obstante, descubre que no es el único que ha quedado marcado por la guerra cuando uno de sus compañeros con los que nunca había hablado, le pregunta cómo está. Draco encuentra un amigo en Theodore Nott, un igual.**

**En tercer capítulo, han pasado varios años y Draco está dispuesto a hacerse a sí mismo y continuar su vida de verdad. Ha recobrado ya su complejo de superioridad y su arrogancia, pero, entre muchas de las decisiones que ha tomado para hacerse una vida nueva, está la de cortar los lazos con la vida anterior y, para eso, tiene que desligarse de las antiguas rencillas. Así pues, queda con Harry Potter y le confiesa que está agradecido por lo que ha hecho por su familia y por él y que quiere que su relación a partir de entonces sea, por lo meno, cordial. **

**En el cuarto y último capítulo, Draco conoce a Astoria Greengrass, una mujer fascinante que le permite reconocer la belleza de que la vida, efectivamente, continúe.**

**De todas formas, si soy verdaderamente sincera, no estoy 100% satisfecha porque no sé si he llegado realmente a hacerme con el personaje. He intentado servirme de una manera más afectada de lo habitual para intentar dar esa impresión de que arrastra las palabras, pero la perspectiva de Draco me parece muy, muy difícil de lograr. En fin, en cualquier caso... Lo he intentado y por lo menos, ya me he medido con él. Como primera toma de contacto no está mal. **

**Un muak ;)**


End file.
